


Beginner robbers

by XxAerynxX



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's Eleven (2001), Ocean's Thirteen (2009), Ocean's Twelve (2004)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAerynxX/pseuds/XxAerynxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the first time they had stolen something big and it was going pretty well (well apart from the fact they might have forgotten to turn the alarm off)</p>
<p>17 year old Danny and 15 year old Rusty and the first time they stole anything big.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginner robbers

**Author's Note:**

> So recently I watched O11 and remembered how much I loved it so you know the only logical thing to do is to write a fanfic about Rusty and Danny when they were younger
> 
> Sorry if it is terrible and sorry for any mistakes :P

"Danny stop for a second."

Danny looked up at the sound of slight panic in his accomplishes voice and looked at him confused while silently asking what was wrong.

"Fuck. I can hear police sirens, did you turn he alarm off?"

"What do you mean did I turn the alarm off? you turned the alarm off."

Rusty shook his head. "Um no you were supposed to."

The two stared at each other horror filling their faces as they realised they were going to be caught.

After thinking of every possible outcome for the plan and learning to not only disable the alarm but also the cameras and also break into the safe that involved a couple more locks before hand they didn't think anything could possibly go wrong but now they realised that neither of them had thought to disable the alarm in the jewellery shop they were currently stealing from.

"Shit" was all the two could say as they heard the sirens getting closer and closer.

(14 days)

"You know that the jewellery shop down the road doesn't have any cameras by the top window and there isn't an alarm set off until you get to either the door into the shop or the one that goes to the safe?"

It was just a fact that Rusty stated about the weaknesses in said shop but as the two continued talking about the weaknesses of security in other places around town Danny Ocean had an idea.

"You know we cold totally steal a bunch of jewellery from there, we are only here for two weeks and a day which means we could do it and then we would be out of town before they could suspect us."

Rusty thought about it for a while while Danny continued to talk about how they had been stealing and breaking into places for ages (though admittedly it was normally just pick pocketing and maybe shop lifting and then sneaking into say school to find the answers of their next test)

Rusty continued to think over everything and then nodded agreeing and said "you know it could work actually."

And so they started planning.

(10 days)

The two hadn't really done anything in the past four days except dream about what they could do with the money they earned from selling the stuff but that was going to stop.

"We need to work out what we are going to take and also check if there is any other security that we missed before."

Danny agreed and the two quickly made a plan before walking down the street.

They stopped at the corner (about 5 shops away) and then Danny nodded at Rusty who walked towards their target.

He walked into the shop and started to look around pretending to look at the different watches that were on display but of cause he wasn't and was instead checking the locks to see how easy they would be to break.

Danny walked in about two minutes later and instead of inspecting the security of the place located everything the two might want to take from the main shop part of the building (there was obviously lots more behind the shop they were planning on checking out)

Both of them looked as though they were ignoring each other and pretended they weren't looking at each other every so often and motioning to something or asking a silent question.

After a while of what looked like browsing Rusty walked up to the front desk where a man was standing.

"Sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you had any more gold watches?" he asked him.

"Of cause I will go and get some." he said and then spun around before walking into the back room.

Rusty acted as though he wasn't sussing out the lock on the door and that he hadn't just taken a good look at the room behind the door.

Meanwhile Daniel checked the floor for camera blind spots and checked the door to see how easily they could break it in case the window above them was blocked.

~~~

"Keep it down!" Danny whispered annoyed at Rusty who had been talking slightly to loudly about a certain plan that was going to take place in 10 days.

"Well I'm sorry Danny but you seem to be unable to hear me if I talk any quieter!" He whispered back also slightly annoyed.

Danny just sied and said "whatever lets just carry on ok?"

The two were quite cranky at the moment since it was currently 5 in the morning and they had hardly eaten anything in 8 hours or moved in at least 4.

"This is ridiculous you know? We obviously can't carry on working like this seeing as we are both tired and we both need food so lets just continue tomorrow?"

Danny couldn't agree more so the two of them put away the layouts of the jewellery shop they had spent ages finding and went to their beds to sleep.

(6 days) 

Danny was staring outside the window at the puddles on the street thinking about the plan for what was going to happen in 6 days when Rusty interrupted his thoughts.

"Me might as well do it tomorrow you know?"

"No the point of the date we chose was that we leave early in the morning the day after and the shop doesn't open till late then which means we will be long gone by the time they figure out they have been stolen from."

"Yeah I know but you realise that the more we hang around there and the longer we stay the more suspicious we become and the more likely it is someone will figure out what we are trying to do."

Danny considered for a few minutes but then shook his head and said "I think we should just lay low for the next few days and keep the plan the same."

The other boy nodded trusting Dannys judgement. 

For the rest of the day the two boys played card games with some other people staying at the hotel and had a few games of pool deciding that there was no point going over plans yet again when they could be doing something else (though both of them absolutely loved the rush they got when breaking in to places and stealing.)

That night while they were lying on Rustys bed and staring at the ceiling Danny wondered aloud "when did we decide to be criminals for a living? I mean why didn't we become lawyers or some normal shit like that? Why did we decide to do something that involved so many risks?"

Rusty sat up and looked at Danny with bis eyebrows raised and asked slightly concerned "are you ok? You don't have to help with this and if you want you can just spend the next few days chilling if you want?"

Both of them knew Danny would never do that and neither would Rusty. Neither of them would ever leave the other alone on something like robbing a place and would try as hard as they could to never leave each other alone ever because that was how close they were.

Neither had to say that though so Danny just continued as if he had already answered. "No I was just thinking-"

"We aren't going to get caught Danny" Rusty replied.

"I know that it's just-"

"Yeah"

"And also-"

"Mmhmm I know"

The two sat in silence for another minute before Danny spoke again "still thou why aren't we trying to get a normal job and when did we decide to start doing this?"

"Normal jobs are boring and as to when we decided that would be when-"

"Oh yeah! That was funny."

"Yeah, do you remember when-"

"That reaction was much better than we though it would be!"

Both boys laughed together remembering when they were younger and then went silent again.

After a few minutes of silence Danny spoke up again.

"We should-"

"Yeah"

Danny moved back to his own bed and then both of them ended up talking in half sentences for another two hours before finally falling asleep.

(Day off)

"Have you got all your stuff packet Rusty? make sure you don't leave anything like last time!" Danny yelled to Rusty who was right now zipping up his suitcase and who replied "yes mother! would you like to check for me or do you trust me to pack my own things"

Danny rolled his eyes a little but grinned as well checking to see if he had accidentally left something (him and Rusty always ended up losing something no matter how long they spent checking and it always annoyed Danny meaning every time they went somewhere he would spend longer and longer checking but the results were always the same)

Rusty rolled his bag next to the door of the hotel and then looked over at Danny who had a concentrated look on his face while he checked for things they left behind making Rusty sigh.

"You realise no matter how much we check we are going to leave something? we might as well just not check at all because at least then we wouldn't be wasting our time."

Danny shrugged and then stood up from where he was kneeling to check for things under the small armchair in the room and brushed his knees down just in case some dust got on them before following Rusty outside.

~~~

After spending a few hours out the two of them went back to their hotel room to change into darker clothes (that hid their faces) and then went over their plan one more time grinning at each other while doing so as the rush of jobs came over them.

A lot of the reason they continued to be thief's wasn't because of the money (because although it was good they could make money like that from other less dangerous jobs that didn't involve running from the police all the time) was because of the adrenaline that came with the danger, the feeling they got when they succeeded and the rush they felt while planning it all. They didn't really now how to explain it but they both guessed it felt a bit like doing something crazy like skydiving or bungee jumping because although sometimes it was terrifying and could be very dangerous the reward you got was well worth it (though they both imagined sky diving had nothing on breaking into a shop)

~~~

Both of them stared at each other for a few more seconds before Danny snapped out of it.

"Rus you grab that bag and I will get this one, leave the other stuff we have enough and we will definitely get caught if we stay longer."

Rusty immediately agreed and sprung to action, grabbing everything they had brought with them and also the bag fall of things they were taking out.

Danny ran to the window to check outside before saying "we have about 3 minutes max to get out before they are totally surrounding us, we are going to have to go the back way alright?"

Neither of the two was happy about it because the back way involved having to carefully climb through a bush of stinging nettles but they knew it was better than being arrested.

Rusty ran to the window and lifted himself up before spinning around to help Danny when he heard the crash of the front door being broken down which meant Danny probably only had about 20 seconds before someone was pointing a gun at him.

Somehow he managed to get out in time and they both closed the window behind them and then set off running across the roof to the back. 

When they got to the edge they both peered down not liking how big the drop looked suddenly (it wasn't 2 stories high but the shop had a high roof which meant they could still land wrong) but both knew they had to hurry up before they got caught.

This time Danny went first, hanging off the roof with his hands first and then letting go to land of his feet. A shock went up his legs from the impact but he managed to stay mostly upright and then it was Rustys turn.

Unfortunately for Rusty his ankle was still pretty bruised from breaking it not to long ago.

He managed to land alright at first but the shock of impact and the fact his ankle had only recently healed meant he had to bite back the hiss of pain that tried to escape from his mouth and he leant against the wall for support for a few seconds cursing the fact he had stupidly jumped from higher than this only a few months ago leading to a broken ankle.

"You ok Rus?" Danny hissed concern on his face.

Rusty nodded slightly and hissed back "I'll live for now, we need to go quick before they catch us."

The two started running as quickly as they could and passed through the bush of stinging nettles (maybe in a while after everything had calmed down a little Rusty would send a letter to the owner telling him to garden a little more) before running down the street. 

They could still hear sirens and suddenly Rusty took a quick left down an alley way.

"Where are you going?" Danny whispered but followed anyway.

"Well my ankle hurts and if we keep going straight it means we are just going to have to run more but this way is a bit shorter and we can probably blend into some crowd" Rusty said back and then lifted himself onto a garbage can so he could climb over the fence.

Danny looked impressed that Rusty had found out about this little short cut and then jumped up onto the bin behind him and then also climbed over the fence.

They started walking and then eventually found a crowd and started walking with them acting as though they had been there the whole time and not just robbed a shop.

Everything was going well when a police car stopped in front of the group and three guys came out telling everybody that they were going to be searched.

Rusty and Danny barely shared a glance before they slid away to hide in the shadows and hopefully go unnoticed by the officers.

Unfortunately they weren't that lucky.

"Oi you! come back here so we can search you!" one of the guys yelled. The two sighed in defeat and started walking forward when one of the girls started yelling at another officer saying that he didn't have to touch her that much and that she would report them.

The two boys almost laughed and for once they got lucky. The officer who had called them over glanced over instinctively to the girl meaning Danny and Rusty could quickly run away.

When they finally reached the hotel the two actually did laugh at how close they had got to being caught.

(The day after)

They were lining up in a shop so Danny could buy himself some gum when Rusty pointed out a sign that read:

"Be wary of thiefs   
Keep your wallet and phone on you are all times   
We are not responsible if something is stolen."

Danny and Rusty couldn't help but laugh when Rusty whispered "they forgot to mention that you need to keep your jewellery safe as well."


End file.
